


Glass Surfaces

by fictionalwritings09, Silcatian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BeastTale, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Horrorbeast, Hurt/Comfort, Lovebun, Microphilia, Named Reader, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sickness, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vomiting, assholes, loverboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalwritings09/pseuds/fictionalwritings09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcatian/pseuds/Silcatian
Summary: Shayna Travis is a nurse who has far more wounds than the naked eye can see.  After a particularly public outburst, she's ordered to get a psych-evaluation and see a psychiatrist, who recommends she get an ESA.Dogs, cats, rabbits, birds...oh hey, look.  Bitties....Why not?  What's the worst that could happen?





	1. I'm not a junkie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BeastTale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296673) by get-rammed. 



> Hey there! So, welcome to a brand new collaboration work between myself and Silcatian! We hope that you enjoy it and indulge us as we move through this...hopefully not too angst-y fanfiction!

It’s cramped.

 

Pale, eggshell-white walls reflect the dim yellow light of the little overhead lamps. Unevenly and oddly-shaped, they press in around her, having to fit in around restrooms at one corner and an optometrist’s waiting room at another. She could walk maybe ten or twelve steps, depending on the size of her strides, and reach the end of the room.

 

Good thing this psychiatrist doesn’t treat claustrophobia.

 

“Miss Travis.”

 

A pair of dark brown eyes, tired and quietly flicking to and fro, finally land on the man in front of her, sitting behind a large wooden desk.

 

He’s small, bespectacled, and white. Not just his skin, which is wrinkled with age and spots, but the little wispy tufts of hair surrounding his bald spot, too. Dressed in a dark brown tweed suit that had bacon-crinkling at the collar, his entire persona oozed “professional” and “boring”.

 

“Are you listening, Miss Travis?”

 

His words are like molasses - sticky and slow. Or as though cotton had gotten stuck in his throat, causing him to rasp at the end of his sentences.

 

“Yes, Doctor Foley.”

 

“Then repeat what I just said.”

 

 

He’s also a smart-ass.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I just...I had a long... _long_ week,” she sighs, leaning back into the gray couch. It’s got a slight film of dust on its back, imprints of at least two other people’s butts, and smells “old”. There really never was a way to describe “old”, but the best comparison in her case was her grandmother’s room.

 

Mothballs? Stagnant air? Dust and cobwebs? Less a smell and more a reaction - something you wanted to sneeze out, or very politely blow out in a tissue.

 

“Yes, yes,” he had been slouching in his own chair, a dark brown leather recliner, and moved to sit up, “I’ve read about it.”

 

He holds up a Manila folder, probably with notes on her outburst. Her gaze hardens before glancing to her right, at a row of chairs lining the wall. It’s almost creepy - like some unseen peanut gallery watching her and silently judging the conversation.

 

“...I’m only here to help, Miss Travis, but you need to talk to me if you expect me to help you.”

 

“You’ve read my file,” she responds in a clipped tone, short and bitter, “It’s all in there, isn’t it?”

 

Two can play the smart-ass game.

 

“No, not everything,” he places the file on the cherry wood desk, which is a little bleached, probably from exposure to the sun from the large window behind him.

 

“Oh?” she looks back at him.

 

He touches his crooked fingers together in a steeple and breathes in deeply, “Medication is assigned based on need, Miss Travis, not desire.”

 

She can feel the hairs on the back of her head stand up, though it’s hard to tell with the messy tangle of curly black locks. Her eyes are shifting back to the chairs, to the invisible audience, and the silence of the room makes his grating voice that much louder.

 

“I need to...assess what you need - “

 

“I’m not a junkie.”

 

…

 

The tension between herself and the psychiatrist thickens.

 

“I never said you were, Miss Travis.”

 

“You don’t have to when you imply it.”

 

There is venom in her words, a hiss of indignation and heat. She tries not to immediately resort to calling him racist. She knows she doesn’t look the best right now. Maybe she really does look like a junkie - her dark brown skin a few shades lighter than it should be, her wrists looking frail enough to break under a strong grip, and the bags under her eyes were probably big enough for a backpacking trip across Europe.

 

“...It would also do if you could refrain from getting angry at me. I’m only trying to help you, Miss Travis.”

 

“Then don’t just assume I want drugs,” she mutters lowly with a shake of her head, crossing her arms and legs in an effort to hopefully disappear into the couch.

 

She sees a fake plant, like a small palm tree, hiding in the corner of the room to her left. Sad, miserable, and bleached like the desk.

 

“Perhaps you don’t, but considering your history and history with the past few doctors, I thought it prudent to have a fresh evaluation of my own.”

 

It’s a load of bullshit, but she doesn’t voice it this time. She can’t stand to argue and waste another ten minutes of her life with a man who’ll probably get a few bucks out of interrogating her, then sending her own her way with a handful of prescriptions. Truth be told, she doesn’t need anymore - in fact, she needs to throw away a few of them for having expired.

 

So...she let him “evaluate” her. It takes half an hour to get through some basic questions, some of them are repeats of the psychologist she visited two days ago, and through the “affirmations”.

 

The first step in recovery is admitting you have a problem.

 

It makes her sound even more like a junkie, and she hates it. Doctor Foley never once asks her about her job, or the people she treats. He tiptoes around the issue of her military deployment, her return, and her discharge. It’s basically a bunk first-time questionnaire meant to make the doctor feel more comfortable rather than her, because she’s been through this before and it’s Foley who can’t seem to deal.

 

“All right, enlightening! Very enlightening,” he taps the pen against the pad of paper he’d been writing on, and she nearly cringes at the happiness in his voice, “This went very well. Miss Travis, I believe I know what is ailing you.”

 

_You’re kidding me, right? Just from a first visit?_

 

She wants to run, because this man is delusional if he can figure her out on a first visit.

 

Doctor Foley leans back and twirls his pen, like he’s the smartest man in the world, and she can’t stand it.

 

“Finding the cause is important, but so is finding the right medication. Once we do that, we can treat it. The miracle of modern medicine.”

 

She feels like finding the right doctor should be a higher concern on her list. He’s so smug and self-satisfied in his belief, she’s wondering how many other patients he’s driven off the edge.

 

“And have no fear, we will find it. I’ve seen many cases like yours, Miss Travis. You’ll be in and out in no time.”

 

Arrogance. Irresponsibility. Dismissal.

 

“I don’t need anymore drugs,” she tells him quietly, “I need to go back to the clinic and treat people who actually do need them. So if you could just sign that paper that says I came in for my first visit, please? I wanna go home.”

 

Arrogance. Irresponsibility. Dismissal.

 

“...Miss Travis. I want to start you off on something else, actually,” he pulls the form from the folder, and a pen from his desk drawer, “Since you seem to be so adverse to taking drugs, I’m giving you a prescription of a different kind.”

 

She frowns as he scribbles his notes and signature. What did that mean?

 

“This doesn’t mean you won’t be receiving medical care for your mental health, but according to your file, no one has ever tried this method with you before.”

 

He puts the paper flat on the desk and pushes it towards her slowly, a gentle smile on his face. She, in turn, stands up to get a better look at what he wrote.

 

Everything seems in its place:

 

**Name** : Shayna Travis

**Age** : 24

**Sex** : Female

**Race** : African-American

**Occupation** : Registered Nurse

 

…

 

She skips through a few of the other parts, like the other psychiatrists’ notes, her medical history, and etc., but what catches her eye is in the recommendations box.

 

Recommendations are funny things - they say “should” or “advised”, but it really means “will be deemed legally and mentally unfit until proposed actions are taken”.

 

“...What?” Shayna mumbles, picking up the form with a quirk in her brow.

 

**Recommendations** :

**_It is in my best belief that Miss Travis is still undergoing post-traumatic stress disorder and clinical depression. However, due to her unwillingness to adhere to medical treatment, it is in this physician’s opinion that Miss Travis be assigned an emotional support animal. Reports will be made weekly, and should she fail to take care of the ESA, medical treatment will be assigned._ **

 

“...I can barely take care of myself, how am I going to take care of another living being?” Shayna slaps the form back down, feeling the pressure build inside her skull, “Not to mention - I’m a little short on income since, you know, my place of employment decided to suspend me!”

 

“Provided you go to the right place, an emotional support animal is well-trained, Miss Travis,” he puts his hands up to calm her, “Aside from giving it food and water, it should be rather easy to take care of. Not to mention, as a veteran, costs towards keeping it should be minimal with pet deposits. There are laws in place, just for you!”

 

Dear God, kill her now. He just went into Mickey Mouse-levels of joy and contentment. She cannot handle this.

 

“I have a list of shelters right here, too,” he taps on the very bottom of the page and she squints at them, “You have until the end of this month to get one, so I would recommend you get one as soon as possible.”

 

There’s that word again: “ **recommend** ”.

 

Shayna can feel frustration and temper brew under her skin, and she wishes she were home. If she can’t be at the clinic, at least let her be somewhere she feels like no one will think she’s a fucking junkie. She’d also like him to stick his recommendations up where the sun don’t shine.

 

“Fine,” the dark-skinned woman takes the paper and stuffs it into her purse, “Anything else?”

 

Her clipped tone has a hint of exasperation, but if the doctor noticed it, he didn’t show. Instead, he reaches for her hand and she jerks away in reflex.

 

“Miss Travis,” he tries again, and despite being uncomfortable, she tries to be civil, “I know your life is hard right now, but I’m going to do my best to help you through this ordeal.”

 

He’s holding her hand securely with both of his, and his fingers have the texture of paper after it’s been wet, then dried inconsistently. It’s a little creepy, more because his right fingers are rubbing across the top of her wrist, and the left are feeling the flesh of the base of her palm. This is not okay.

 

“...Okay.”

 

Shayna pulls her hand out before clenching it. Goosebumps raise along her forearm, and she wants nothing more than to leave this office, but he fixes his gaze on her pointedly.

 

“By the end of the month,” he warns, peering over his glasses.

 

How badly she wants to grab his collar, rear back her fist, and smash it into his face.

 

“Understood, Doctor Foley.”

 

She turns around stiffly, feeling a little worse for wear as she exits. Not to mention the creeping feeling of his eyes staring at something he shouldn’t makes her feel disgusting.

 

And that’s saying something - she once had to help a man who’d soiled himself all over in one of their treatment rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

4920 Moreno Drive.

 

A.K.A. “Home”. Home sweet home.

 

One of the very best blessings she’s ever received in life. Shayna sighs as she sits in the driveway in her little silver Infiniti G35 Coupe, circa 2005, leaning her head back as she takes in the view.

 

It’s a single family cabin with 3 floors, meant for vacationing, but she’d managed to turn it into a real home after a few months. Rustic and simple, painted spring green with white trim, the porch side faced out towards the town reservoir - Lake Greenbow. Beautiful, pristine, calm, and picturesque. The tall pines littered the forest floor with its needles, which had long faded from its natural green to dry brown, and sunlight filtered through to create multi-faceted spots of gold where it shone.

 

The lake cabin had been in her family for a few generations now, passed down from relative to relative, until finally, her aunt, Charice Charles, had bequeathed it to her. It was supposed to have gone to Shayna’s mother, Rowena Travis née Laslow, but a car accident took her life, as well as her father’s, when Shayna was just 7 years old. With no other family to speak of, Charice took her in and raised her, even bringing her to the cabin during Christmas to get some fresh air.

 

And when Shayna came back from her tour, discharged for honorable service and injury, Charice insisted that Shayna take the place for herself. Charice no longer had the good bones necessary to tend to the place anymore, and she lived in the city anyway. So, why not put it to good use?

 

Needless to say, Shayna thanked her aunt and settled in, with the help of her numerous cousins, second cousins, and one very grumpy, but admittedly helpful uncle-in-law - Uncle Neal, married to Aunt Charice.

 

“Remember to chop wood for the winter, and keep them in the box over here,” he showed her the storage shed, and where to put the wood, “Leave it out too long, and the moisture might get in it during the rainy season. Then you’d be trying to light wet wood on fire!”

 

Shayna wants to laugh at the memory, but she’s so tired. Three days of being banned from the clinic filled her with anxiety, and meeting with the psychologist and now the psychiatrist didn’t help. It only served to increase it.

 

Slowly, she gets out of the car and plods over to the front door, fishing her pockets for keys and observing the crisp air. The dried pine needles crunch and snap just as she remembers them, and the smell of wood and earth fill her nose. Birds sing and chirp overhead, flitting lightly and happily. Shayna knows that she should find it all beautiful, but really...she just wants to draw the curtains, curl up with some cold pizza, and lay flat on the floor.

 

_“By the end of the month.”_

 

Her hand twitches on the door knob.

 

One by one, her obligations and deadlines float through her mind like some sick, twisted parade. Distorted numbers and letters form into dates and words, with the biggest one being “ESA - 8/30/17”.

 

That’s in a few days.

 

The psychiatrist is an asshole with a penchant for being creepy.

 

The sky is blue.

 

For once, Shayna does actually smile as she humors herself - stating the obvious can have benefits from time to time.

 

That being said, she knows that once her head hits the pillow (or floor), she wouldn’t want to move again for anything. It’d be different if the clinic would allow her back to work, but with nothing else on her schedule except to “recuperate from a mental instability”, Shayna’s thoughts often drifted towards sleep, and nothing but. If she’s going to get back to the clinic, and she does want to, she needs to get this ESA now.

 

Shayna pulls away from the door and treads back to the car wearily. She doesn’t give herself time to think anymore about it. Instead, she rummages through her purse, closes her eyes, and runs her finger along the list of shelters Doctor Foley gave her.

 

“Okay...this one,” she murmurs, her eyes opening blearily to see her finger stopped on a very peculiar name.

 

** BITTY BEAST SHELTER* - BITTY ONLY **

 

In scrawling black pen, Doctor Foley had written this in the very bottom, with a few hesitation marks curved on the “y”s and the “t”s. Hmm...curious. All the others were local shelters she’s seen around town or the city at least once, but the “Bitty Beast Shelter”? She assumes it’s because Bitties and their larger Monster counterparts were only around for the last 20 years.

 

When she was only a few years old, Shayna can remember the emergence of Monsters and the evacuation that occurred in the larger cities. It was a massive wave of panic and hysteria, which all turned into a huge joke when Monsters turned out to be one of the most passive species on the planet. Neutered cats were more of a threat than even their King, who had supposedly enough power to wipe out a major city with a flick of his wrist if he so chose to.

 

Instead, his first act was walking to the first leader he found - the President of the United States - with a child (“Human Ambassador,” they’d called them) in one hand, and a golden buttercup flower in the other.

 

“Howdy,” he’d said, presenting the flower to the stunned human, “I am King Asgore Dreemurr. Would you accept my peace-offering?”

 

From there, humanity split into different...levels of acceptance.

 

The older generation understandably could not understand the Monsters, nor did they want to. A smaller force of younger generation humans were also under the impression that Monsters were supposed to be scary - and were unhappy that the End of Days, with its fire and brimstone, was not as foretold. The majority, however, embraced the Monsters with partial hearts and minds - varying degrees of fear, caution, but mostly inquisitiveness - and moved to show Monsters that they were not the same species they were thousands of years ago.

 

It also didn’t hurt that Monsters were essentially loaded - their untouched caverns and habitats littered with gold, gems, and other untapped resources. Echo flowers, for instance, became Valentine Day favorites, and florists worked with Monsterkind to breed their seeds to survivability on the surface.

 

Capitalism at its finest.

 

Shayna traces her fingers along the ink, feeling the impression in the paper, and has a good feeling. The kind that is mysterious, but strangely...warm. She always found Monsters an oddity, but never a plague or a curse like her grandparents on her father’s side. And with Bitties being tiny versions of them...well, all things seem cuter when smaller, right?

 

“Bitty Beast Shelter…” she purses her lips together, then smiles, “Why not?”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s late in the evening when Shayna finally makes it to the Bitty Beast Shelter, located in the heart of Janus, the city near Lake Greenbow. It took her a few times to find it, but once found, she couldn’t help but stare. Lavender brick and mortar in the shape of a small quaint shop, with rose bushes of all colors growing below two single-hung windows and framing the dark wood door in between. A few cacti, also of a variety, sit on the window sills in little planters, and a wooden sign with the words “ **Bitty Beast Shelter** ” written in plain lettering is nailed to the front above the door.

 

For something with the word “beast” in it, she expected hard metal blasting from the inside-out and the building swathed in dark colors. Instead, it resembles more a cafe or a florist’s shop.

 

Shayna parks her car right out front, paying the meter for the street parking, and takes a deep breath. This would be her first time really interacting with Monsters, especially the Bitty-kind, since her clinic is situated in a human-dominated area. Saying she’s a little nervous would be an understatement.

 

However, the shelter hours say it would only be open for at least a couple more hours, so if she wants to get a good luck at the available Bitties, she needs to go now.

 

_By the end of the month._

 

Shayna straightens her posture and walks over to the door, pulling it open to hear a small jingle from above.

 

“Welcome!”

 

Eyes wide, she looks around for the owner of the feminine voice, but it sounds like it’s coming from the back. A few moments later, and Shayna assumes they want her to come to the back.

 

As she walks towards the source of the voice, she observes a surprisingly open and wide interior - the walls painted in a soft violet hue, and white tile floors draped with rugs of burgundy and fiery gold-orange patterns. A few folding chairs and a pleather sofa were laid out, probably a waiting room, with toys and merchandise hanging from hooks or waiting to be bought from mounted shelves.

 

Shayna eyes different bathing materials and a couple toys - resembling those feathered fishing rods or wands that you use to tease cats with. She takes one off the hook, flicks her wrist, and watches the little feather cluster bob and jiggle.

 

She hears someone clearing their throat, and refocuses on getting to the back, taking the toy with her.

 

In the next room is a yellow cat monster sitting behind a steel front counter, her green eyes warm as she looks over to the human. Her hair tumbles into golden blonde curls, while her muzzle is white with a few speckles under her eyes. She’s wearing a simple tan-colored turtleneck sweater with a dark purple apron over it.

 

“Welcome to our Bitty Beast Shelter. I’m Sil, co-owner of this establishment. Can I help you with anything?” She lays her paws over one another as she speaks.

 

Well, looks like Shayna’s first foray into Monster territory starts here.

 

“H-hi, nice to meet you...Sil? I’m Shayna, and I’m looking for a - “ Shayna pauses, looking for the right word, “An animal. An ESA? Emotional support animal?”

 

Boy, this is awkward. She wishes she had more experience actually socializing and talking to Monsters.

 

“I was recommended this place by my psychiatrist, and his prescription is, um,” she unfolds the report and prescription from her purse onto the counter, sliding it over to the pretty Monster, “Here, it’s all right...here.”

 

Sil reaches out her paw and carefully takes the report and prescription, ears twitching.

 

“I’ll go have a look at these with the other owner, is there any specific Bitty you would like or do you have questions about Bitties? We have six types of Bitties here,” the Monster stands up as she speaks.

 

Feeling unprepared, a wave of relief and embarrassment rolls over the woman. She takes a moment to think, trying to sort through the numerous questions in her mind.

 

“Are...all of the Bitties trained to be ESAs?” she watches Sil, even as she disappears around the back.

 

“The Bitties that we find to be appropriate candidates are trained to be ESA’s if need be,” she replies matter-of-factly, from the right, “There are some Bitties who just wouldn’t be very good at being an ESA. For example, our Ripperboy Bitties are usually too absorbed in their...greatness to think about attending to the emotional needs of their owner,” the cat answers from the other room.

 

Shayna blinks in surprise, her mouth parting in an unasked question. So...Bitties have personalities, closer to a sentient, thinking person rather than an animal? A bit strange, but she supposes that’s what Monsters meant by Bitties being “just smaller versions of themselves.”

 

“Okay...which ones would you recommend then? I’ve never owned a Bitty before, so…” Shayna trails off, lacing her fingers together around the Bitty toy as she tries looking beyond the counter and pillars, towards the back room.

 

Where did Sil go, exactly? Combining the light violet walls with the cat Monster, it makes her feel like she’s in Wonderland, being led around by the nose by the Cheshire Cat itself.

 

“Well, I have a few Bitties in mind,” surprisingly, her voice appears from the left, “However, before I show you one, I have a question for you. Do you feel like you would be comfortable around a Bitty that has cracks and gaps in his bones?”

 

The human frowns, her first reaction being...no. She assumes that if the Bitty has cracks and gaps, that maybe it might be injured. Does it need help? Or perhaps it’s suffered abuse?

 

And yet...she looks down at the mirror-like surface of the counter. Battered and bruised on the inside, and drained on the outside. Shayna pulls back her first instincts and impressions, then smiles sadly.

 

“Maybe not comfortable...but understanding?” she wonders if that’s an acceptable answer.

 

“Wonderful!” Sil’s voice comes from the right again, and human glances to and fro in astonishment - where the heck is she?

 

“One last question, do you have anywhere you need to be in a hurry? At this shelter we prefer for Bitties and their potential owners to get to know each other a bit before we allow adoption.”

 

Shaking her head in confusion, Shayna looks back at the door, “No, but...doesn’t this place close in two hours?”

 

“I will be more than happy to keep the store open a bit longer if you two need more time. So please, no need to worry about that,” there’s a quiet hint of amusement in her voice, probably at Shayna’s bewilderment.

 

The tired woman looks around, bites her lip, then chuckles, “Sure. First time I’d ever have a place to myself - even if it’s a Bitty shelter.”

 

Finally, Sil reappears from the back room (the left, for some reason) and holds out the report and prescriptions to her. With a slight purr to her voice, the feline speaks, “Would you please go over to one of the rugs while I bring out one of the Bitties I have in mind for you?”

 

Nodding, Shayna takes the forms from her and sits down on a rug in the very middle of the room, putting her purse and the feathered toy aside. She feels a little self-conscious, pulling her jacket off and revealing a simple T-shirt that has a giant Cheeto puff under a “no” sign, and jeans that reaches her ankles. Not exactly a good first-impression outfit to a sentient, supernatural being who would be sharing her home for an undisclosed amount of time.

 

She looks to Sil nervously, picking at a few fibers that stuck up from her faded jeans.

 

“Okay...where’s this mysterious Bitty?” Shayna asks. She’s about as ready as she’ll ever be.

 

Sil gives a knowing look, “Oh no need to be nervous, the Bitty I have in mind won’t care if you don’t look fancy. You can dress however you want here, we will not judge.”

 

Shayna freezes for a second. Was it that obvious? She bites her lip, but nods - if the owner is okay with it, then she supposes she has nothing to worry about. Sil gives a kind smile as she once again disappeared into the back, only to come out moments later with a Bitty in her arms.

 

And Shayna stares.

 

She’d seen all sorts of Monsters, like a festival, march from their home in Mount Ebott, and the variety had been nothing she’d ever seen before except in picture books. Werewolves, ghosts, animals that walked on two legs, even dancing humanoid shapes of fire and water and slime. The most elusive, however, had been...well, she wouldn’t have believed it if she wasn’t seeing what she’s seeing now.

 

The Bitty is a skeleton for one thing, his skull sporting a small cracked gap near the top. His clothes include a dark greyish-blue jacket that had looked like it had seen some fights, and grey fur lining the hood. A bright rusty-orange collar hangs around his neck, the top of his silver tag broken. And the white T-shirt he’s wearing looks a bit worn out, while his pants are black, a white stripe running down each side. His red eye light is focused on Shayna, his gaze curious.

 

Admittedly, he looks like something you’d pick out of a Halloween store to put on your doorstep to scare the kids, but...he’s more interesting than scary. Maybe it’s because she’s grown up watching Monsters on the TV - the Monster pop idol, Mettaton, on MTV, King Asgore showing up on PBS, and even Monsters showing up on Sesame Street to teach tolerance and acceptance.

 

Or maybe it’s because she fears worse things. Not getting her job back, for one.

 

“This is a Loverboy Bitty,” the cat states as she sits him down across from the human, shaking Shayna from her thoughts, “Please feel free to ask him or myself any questions. I’ll be right at the counter.”

 

With a polite smile, Sil goes back to the counter looking at paperwork. Meanwhile, the Bitty sits cross-legged on the other side, still looking at her with his questioning gaze.

 

...

 

Well, okay then. Start off slow. Ease into it.

 

“...Hey there,” she pulls her legs under her, sitting on them, “I’m...Shayna. And what’s your name?”

 

“...Hello human. I do not have a name, at least not yet. If you wish to refer to me by something then, please call me Loverboy for now,” the Bitty speaks slowly, carefully, as if he’s making an effort not to startle his potential owner.

 

Momentary pitfall. Of course he doesn’t have a name. Shayna clears her throat, straightening her slouched posture, and nods. Her eyes scroll over his cracked skull and the red light streaming from his eye socket, and she thinks to herself... _what happened to you?_

 

The skeleton chuckles, amusement in his tone, “Well since yer so curious, I’d be happy to tell ya.”

 

Shayna stiffens when he responds, and realizes she’d said it out loud. Nevertheless, she listens with the same amount of care that Loverboy had shown her when speaking.

 

“No one really knows why, but whenever a Loverboy Bitty is...created...if that’s even the right word...we are born with these cracks and gaps. Nothing bad has ever happened to earn them, if that was what you were worried about. I’ve never been adopted before and my caretakers don’t hurt Bitties. Any other questions ya got fer me?”

 

A small smile shows on her face, a new revelation found in his words.

 

“...So you’ve never had an owner?” she folds her hands together in her lap, “I’ve never had a Bitty. Guess that makes the two of us, huh?”

 

Loverboy smiles at her words. “I suppose so, human. If ya don’t mind me askin’ why are ya lookin’ fer a Bitty ta adopt?”

 

So...straight to the point. Shayna purses her mouth, wondering how to respond - like answering a question on why they are taking the survey, and avoiding the obvious response in possibly winning a free TV. His eye light is still trained on her, and Shayna sees Sil still watching over the both of them.

 

“...To heal,” she answers, which is a half-truth. She doesn’t care so much as healing herself as she is about healing others. She wants to go back to her job, to take care of other people, to do what she can. More than what she’s been able to do for…

 

Shayna shakes her head of the thoughts, “Isn’t that why most people get ESAs?”

 

Loverboy’s gaze turns thoughtful, “...I suppose so. Do ya want me ta be yer ESA? Or do you feel like a different Bitty or animal would be better fer ya? I won’t be upset if ya don’t want me, it’s about whatcha need more than anythin’ else.”

 

Again, he’s very to the point. Confrontational and practical, yet caring and empathic. She likes that. Having to deal with the bullshit she hears from the psychiatrist and the clinic’s lawyers, it’s nice to find someone less dismissive and more about getting to the heart of the issue.

 

“I don’t know,” she chuckles helplessly, putting a hand under her chin, “I’ve never had an ESA, and you’re the only Bitty I’ve met, ever. Knowing what I need...or even what I want when it comes to this sort of thing...it’s all really new, and a little overwhelming.”

 

“That’s okay, at least from as far as I know, ya don’t have ta decide right now,” Shayna blinks at the candid, professional response, “Ya can always come back and visit, get ta know me or other Bitties more. And then, the one you feel most comfortable with overtime can be yer Bitty. If ya even still want a Bitty ta be yer ESA. So, if yer not ready ta make a decision right now, that’s perfectly fine. As far as I know, ya got time.”

 

Loverboy smiles patiently, perfectly fine if she couldn’t make a choice or if she didn’t want him.

 

Shayna leans back on her haunches and stares at him. It feels strange...to have someone the size of her purse caring about her needs more than their own. She’d come walking in, thinking she’d find the Bitties clamoring to be adopted, like any animal at a pet shelter. Instead, she finds him - a Bitty with a cracked skull and his bones literally sticking out through his clothes, telling her she’s got time. That a decision didn’t have to be immediate, and that he doesn’t have to be adopted if she doesn’t like him.

 

She smiles as she leans forward again, whispering quietly.

 

“Well...what if I said that I did like you, and that I wanted to adopt you? Today?”

 

**BONUS:**  Character art of the two main characters, done by yours truly, with references provided by Silcatian and get-rammed!  Echo and Shayna Travis!

 

 

[ ](http://s1250.photobucket.com/user/Amphyria/media/IMG_0298_zpsfeuxloha.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2: Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon every adoption there are still the required needs that every owner must get before taking their companion home.
> 
> Let's see what magic this will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by BeastTale by get-rammed.
> 
> Hey there! So, welcome to a brand new collaboration work between myself and Silcatian! We hope that you enjoy it and indulge us as we move through this...hopefully not too angst-y fanfiction!

“Well...what if I said that I did like you, and that I wanted to adopt you? Today?”

 

The skeleton’s eye sockets widens in surprise. He had honestly expected her to leave and maybe come back another day. Joy fills his SOUL and his smile, and his boney tail wags in the air. 

 

Oh...oh, her heart. If that isn’t adorable, she doesn’t know what is. 

 

“Then I’d be more than happy ta be yer ESA, human.”

 

Feeling like he couldn’t help himself, he stands up and walks over to his new owner. In turn, Shayna watches him curiously, and is pleasantly surprised when Loverboy wraps his arms around around her in a gentle embrace, a low steady purr vibrating from his body.

 

“O-oh!” she gives a little laugh, smiling honestly as she accepts the hug. She’d grown up in a social, affectionate family, so to learn that ‘Loverboy’ is the same warms her heart. Not to mention his purring. She’d always thought she was a dog person, but purring is something she could definitely get used to - cutie.

 

Shayna raises a hand hesitantly before placing it along his skull, being mindful of the cracks and the jagged hole there, and repeats her thoughts, “...Hmmm, cutie.”

 

A faint light pink blush tints his cheekbones. 

 

“S-Sorry I probably shoulda asked if touchin’ ya is okay. I, uh, don’t exactly know what you are and aren’t comfortable with.” His tone is bashful and almost embarrassed. He should have thought of that first, he shouldn’t have let his own emotions potentially interfere with what she needs.

 

“Don’t worry, hugs are definitely okay,” Shayna chuckles at his new color, “And if I ever get uncomfortable, I’ll let you know.”

 

More importantly, she notices that he started off fairly formal, but as he got more relaxed, his accent switched from basic American to maybe that of a rough Bronx or Long Islander’s. Maybe he was from there? Or was that normal of all “Loverboys”? 

 

Speaking of...

 

“What should your name be…?” she asks aloud, pondering even though she had yet to sign the papers, “Can’t keep calling you Loverboy, I guess. ‘S like naming a cat, ‘Cat’, or a dog, ‘Dog’.”

 

“Well, that’s up fer ya ta decide. Ya can call me whatever ya want,” he gives a crooked grin as leans back from the hug, “Heh, ya could name Fartface and I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Shayna snorts indignantly at the suggestion, though a small part of her did snicker like an immature child. There is no way she’s allowing a “Fartface” into her home. She looks down at him and reaches her fingers out towards him, stopping just short of touching his jacket as she thinks.

 

He curls his fingers around hers, holding her hand in a somewhat strange way. Loverboy doesn’t seem to mind, carefully giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

 

He’s sweet, shy, and caring - but he doesn’t look like a “Fluffy” or a “Fifi” type. Something...flowery, maybe? Rose, lily, lavender...no, much too feminine. Shayna still isn’t satisfied, until she remembers the Monster flowers - specifically the Echo flower. She tilts her head, purses her lips, and narrows her eyes slightly. Having the namesake of a flower on the surface might not suit him, but…?

 

“Hmmm…” she hums, wiggling her fingers in amusement, “What about...Echo?”

 

“Echo…” The Bitty rolls around the word, thinking if he likes it or not. After giving it a bit of thought, he nods. He wouldn’t mind being named after a kind of cool effect on a voice in caves, not aware of the true reason for his namesake.

 

Shayna smiles, curling her hands around his little arms gently. Just as he was nervous about touching her, she’s obviously got a few new things to learn about handling him. It won’t be easy...but, as she observes his smiling face and wagging tail, she decides that whatever happens, it’ll be worth it.

 

“Okay then...Echo,” she glances at Sil, letting her know she’s made her choice, “I’m probably going to stay a little longer to finish up some paperwork with Sil...”

 

She looks down at the feathered toy she’d set aside earlier.

 

“And get some things you might need,” Shayna smiles down at him warmly, “But after that...we’re gonna go home, okay?”

 

Echo’s smile brightens up more when he hears the word home. His purring was louder and his eye light starts to glow happily.

 

“That’s fine by me, take yer time. I’ll just hang out here okay.”

 

Sitting down, he promises he won’t leave the rug. In his mind, he doesn’t want her to get scared that he ran off somewhere and have to search for him. The last thing he wants to be was an inconvenience.

 

“Go do whatcha need ta do. I will wait.”

 

As she stands, she can’t help but beam at the little guy - he’s really adorable, once you get past his initial appearance. She walks over to Sil, nodding her head, but just as she reaches her, the human’s eyes stray towards the back room once more. 

 

What about the other Bitties? Granted, Shayna’s not looking for a pet, but after meeting Echo, it feels as though she is. A possible companion.

 

“Umm...I wanted to adopt the Loverboy Bitty here, but…”

 

She starts to feel guilty - both for considering other Bitties when she’d stated she’d adopt Echo, but also for the Bitties she’d never given a chance.

 

“I understand, please come with me.” Sil states as she leads the human into the back room. 

 

There were two other Bitties sitting on another steel counter nearby. Both of them are skeletons, just like Echo oddly enough. However, their appearances are quite different from one another.

 

Firstly, the Bitty on the left has no gaps or cracks in his bones. And unlike Echo’s lone blood-red eye light, this Bitty’s pair of eye lights are smaller, purple-colored, and heart-shaped. His stylish indigo jacket has its right sleeve torn off, and cyan fur lines the hood, showing off a lean form. Underneath, he wears a tight-fitting black tank top, and sitting around his neck is a lavender collar with a gold tag in the shape of a crescent moon. Lastly, his black pants are cut at the knee, with two white semi-circles along the side, and wears no shoes just like Echo.

 

Shayna turns and looks at the Bitty on the right.

 

Similarly, this Bitty is also relatively intact, and heavier in build. The size of his eye lights are closer to the first mystery Bitty, but have a darker red hue than Echo’s. And it looks like one of his teeth is made out of pure gold. His two-tone jacket is dark red and grey, with white fluff lining his hood. His collar, spiked and bright red, sports a silver upside-down heart tag. Finally, his baggy, jet black cargo pants hang heavy over a pair of rough, black and red sneakers, silver chains glinting over his little hips.

 

“These were the other two that I thought could be a good fit,” Sil motions between the two of them, “The one of the left is a Hotboi Bitty and the one on the right is a Cherryboy Bitty. If you have any questions or wanted to spend time with either of them, you are more than welcome to.”

 

Shayna glances between Sil and the Bitties before walking over to them, a little nervous.

 

“Hey there,” she has a bit more confidence after conversing with Echo, but the fact that there’s two of them makes her feel outnumbered, “I’m Shayna.”

 

“Hello there Shayna!” the Hotboi Bitty greets with a toothy grin, his voice smooth and warm.

 

“...Hey human,” the Cherryboy Bitty rumbles heavily, deep and rough.

 

How adorable. Like a pair of tiny twins. Before she can ask anything, Shayna’s distracted by the little purple one, who balls his hands and holds them in his lap excitedly.

 

“Are you getting more than one Bitty, or did you just want to see us first?” Hotboi asks.

 

Oh gosh, the way the little Hotboi Bitty’s sockets sparkle. Shayna smiles sadly and reaches her hand out slowly, touching his little forehead.

 

“Just one, sorry,” she feels guilt work her heart, and she shakes her head, “I didn’t want to leave the shelter before I saw all of you at least.”

 

The Hotboi Bitty starts to purr and lean into her touch. It’s almost similar to Echo’s...but it’s a little more feminine than the Loverboy’s in comparison.

 

“That’s okay Shayna! It was nice to meet you anyways! Besides, one day, our owners will come and pick us, so no need to worry!”

 

The Cherryboy Bitty snorts in amusement, drawing her attention away.

 

“Yeah, what he said. So...don’t worry about it, alright?”

 

Shayna gives another sad smile and her other hand touches the Cherryboy Bitty’s head softly, scratching his rough scalp. Cherryboy lets out a rumbling purr, enjoying the attention. These two really are adorable - just as much as Echo, but in the end, she knows that Echo is the one she wants. She’d known it the moment he hugged her.

 

“All right, but I have a feeling you two will be adopted sooner than you think,” she chuckles, removing both of her hands, “Goodbye, and thank you.”

 

The Hotboi Bitty’s cheeks dust with a lavender hue, while Cherryboy’s a dark red.

 

“Thanks for seeing us!”

 

“See ya, human.”

 

She turns around to walk away, and finds the owner of the shelter watching her fondly.

 

“Need me to lead you back to Echo?” Sil asks softly, and Shayna nods.

 

“Yeah...thank you, for letting me meet them,” she walks with the pretty cat Monster, smiling back at the two Bitties before she disappears.

 

Just as promised, Echo is still on the rug, but now playing with a ball of string on the floor. It seems as though the string wove the bones in hands to get stuck together. He looks back at the two of them when they come out, some sweat beading on his skull. Shayna can’t help but smile, and kneels down beside him.

 

“Uh, I can explain…”

 

“Mm-hmm,” she cocks an eyebrow before helping him get free, “Well, that reminds me: Sil, what sort of things would I need for a Loverboy Bitty? I’m guessing I’m buying the string…”

 

She chuckles as she pulls the last bit of string from his claws.

 

“Some clothes, a bed, a toothbrush, bathroom items, maybe another toy, and a cage. I believe that’s everything you will need.” Sil replies, her tail swishing an amusement.

 

Echo’s face is tinted in the same light pink when his hands are free.

 

“Ya don’t have ta get everything right away. We could just come back tomorrow.”

 

True, but Shayna had come completely unprepared. Things like nutrition and basic needs are necessary, right? Wait...does he use the bathroom, even? She puts a hand to her mouth, thinking about the differences between Echo and a regular animal.

 

“I think we should just get all of it, Echo,” she gathers the string before reaching for him, gathering him into the crook of her arm, “I mean, better safe than sorry, right?”

 

“I-I guess so. What should we get first?”

 

He leans against her, making sure that he won’t fall, and holds back his purring to keep her focused. Shayna looks down at him, chuckling as she looks behind Sil towards the walls.

 

“Well, what about toys? Is there anything you want?” she walks around the shelves and stands, perusing through toys. 

 

“Um…” the Bitty says as he scans the toys. 

 

There’s a pack of three differently colored mice and a dark green and black feather toy that catch his attention, but he doesn’t want to be greedy.

 

“I like the mice…” he mumbles reservedly.

 

Shayna, on the other hand, notices his red eye light straying just a little too long on the feathered toy. She picks up the mice, but takes the feather toy as well, dangling it front of him.

 

“You don’t want this one, too?” she asks, the little feather bobbing excitedly on the other end.

 

His eye light gets bigger and becomes a bit fuzzy around the edges. Uncontrollably, he starts to bat at the toy with his hands, trying to catch it. 

 

Guess that was his answer. 

 

Shayna laughs good-naturedly and brings both the toys and Echo to the counter.

 

“All right, I think we’re going to go with both of these to start,” she knows that her statement’s going to have a bit of a dent in it by the end of it, but it’s all for a good investment. A Bitty a day keeps the doctor away, right?

 

When she stops bobbling the toy in front of him, Echo’s eye light goes back to normal as his cheekbones tint with a darker pink color.

 

“Uh, what next?”

 

“Hmmm…” she looks around and spots the cages, but feels a bit uncomfortable in keeping Echo in one of those things and veers around to the clothing section instead, “How about clothes?”

 

It’s been a bit of a question on her mind, but his clothes...why are they torn and jagged? Does he prefer his clothes this way, or did he get into an accident? Either way, she’s not going to let the little guy walk around like a hobo. She immediately goes into the regular wear, working around to some of the jackets and pants, and holding them up to him one by one. Her particular favorite is a dark blue parka, not too different from the one he’s wearing now, but is thankfully whole. Pair that with the pants he has on now, and it’s like he’s a brand new Bitty.

 

“The blue one is cool,” she hears from just below her, “What about sleepwear?”

 

Shayna smiles quietly at his approval. 

 

‘Finally getting into the shopping frenzy,’ she thinks before swaying over to the sleepwear section. 

 

There’s a wide array of clothing, with little handmade labels. The prices aren’t too bad - considering the amount of material used, and the effort put in - but it’s the variety that gets her. There are animal onesies that initially catch her eye, but there are also regular pajamas tops and bottoms that resemble doll clothes.

 

“Let’s see here...whaddya think?” she picks out a Panda onesie and a fuzzy dark blue jumpsuit-hoodie combo. It gets cold up in the forest during the winter and spring seasons, and having something with a lot of padding would help. A totally justifiable answer for stuffing a one foot-three inch skeletal Monster in an adorable Panda onesie.

 

“I like ‘em,” Echo assures, his tail swinging back and forth.

 

Shayna throws both of them over her shoulder and walks towards the various other clothing racks, picking out a couple of tiny sneakers and socks, a couple of dark-colored beanies, and even a few more shirts and shorts for his house-wear. She did a double-take when she makes it to the underwear rack, never even having considered it until she saw it.

 

“Umm...you wanna pick these out yourself?” she asks hesitantly, shifting the arm that he’s still sitting on.

 

Echo laughs nervously. “Yeah, how about ya get whatever else we need and I’ll pick some out?”

 

He left her hold and went to pick out some boxers. Shayna sighs in relief - one awkward disaster averted, time to go face another. With Echo out of her hands, she approaches Sil with a whisper.

 

“Hey, is a cage really necessary? I’m gonna get a dog bed for him to sleep in, and he seems tame enough to be on leash,” she looks at the cages uncomfortably. She never was one for cages - a reminder of some terrible times.

 

“Yes, you will need a cage, trust me. When his heat comes you will want to keep him contained,” Sil explains in a whisper.

 

“Heat?” Shayna scrunches her nose, remembering the term vaguely, “Like...when animals go into mating season? Doesn’t that usually happen to females only?”

 

Her Uncle Neal had taught her a few things on animals when she was young, having tagged along on one of his hunting expeditions. She’d gotten it into her head that she needed to stop her uncle from killing the poor woodland creatures, and in trying to appease her, he decided to turn it into an educational experience instead. Shayna never did forget the lessons - a really awkward Birds-and-the-Bees sort of talk.

 

That being said, she’s fairly certain Echo is a boy...right? Low voice, hulk-ish shoulders, larger hands and feet...masculine, not feminine.

 

“Well, as far as I know, all Bitties are male, but those of the skeleton variety can form...certain body parts for procreation,” Shayna’s eyes pop open at the admission, and her eyes stray back to her Loverboy Bitty currently rummaging through the tiny underwear rack.

 

Okay then. That answers a few questions.

 

“So, when they are ready to either carry a baby or have enough magic to form a baby, they go into heat. Does that make sense? If it does, then you will want a cage as Loverboy Bitties are usually ones of the more...dominant side rather than submissive,” the cat continues to whisper respectfully.

 

Shayna nods, a little stunned by the new wave of information about Bitties that she probably hadn’t been ready for. For a brief second, she eyes Sil with the same curiosity before turning away. Do not think about it, do not think about it, do not. Sexual education about tiny Monsters is just about enough for one day.

 

“Uhmm...all right then,” she responds mildly before going over to the cages, and squinting at them.

 

Not much on variation - big, heavy, steel-based, secure food slots, and either silver or black. It doesn’t change her opinion on cages, but if it’s necessary, then Shayna would rather have something secure. If Bitty heats work like animal heats, she does not want to come home seeing her little Bitty humping something - or worse. Though...baby Bitties. Would they be as cute as puppies or even cuter? She bites back the giggle forming at the back of her throat and picks out a medium-sized cage which looks like it could house him comfortably, and brings it back to Sil.

 

“Echo, you done over there yet?” she calls out, grunting as she sets the heavy monstrosity on the counter.

 

“Yeah!”

 

The Bitty is suddenly on the counter, three pairs of boxers in his hands. Shayna blinks - she could’ve sworn he’d just been at the underwear rack, but maybe Sil brought him over while she wasn’t looking? 

 

He places them near the other clothes, “Anythin’ else we need?”

 

‘A bed, toothbrush...and bathroom things?’ she recounts the items in her head and looks at Sil, “What sort of bathroom things do we need for him besides the toothbrush?”

 

“Well I’m pretty sure that you want those bones of his to stay nice and white if he gets dirty. It helps get any grime off and keeps his bones healthy too.” the Monster replies, gesturing to the grooming section of the shelter.

 

Sil walks her over and puts various soaps, towels, and calcium-enhancing bath bombs in her arms. Unbeknownst to Shayna, a bead of sweat rolls off Echo’s skull as he gazes at the items. Once done, Shayna set each of the items down and winces internally. The clothing might not have been bad, but the prices for all of the bathing items are on a whole other level. She looks at Echo, smirking as she watches him clamber over the soaps, staring at the products warily.

 

“Better keep clean, Echo,” she warns playfully as she scratches his little head, at the base of his skull where it meets the spine, “I don’t make enough to buy all this stuff every month, you know?”

 

“That’s okay. I’ll do my best ta not get dirty, but that’s the best I can do.” He starts to purr when she scratches his neck.

 

“I’ll go quickly pick out a toothbrush.”

 

Suddenly, the Bitty vanishes from under her fingers, only to reappear with a red toothbrush in his hand.

 

...Wait, what? Shayna stares at him, then at Sil, then back at Echo.

 

“...Did you just…?” she rubs at her eyes, wondering if she’s seeing things.

 

“Just what? Teleport?” Echo asks with a sly grin.

 

She responds with a dumbfounded nod, amazed. When Shayna was growing up, Monsters would very rarely use their magic on television, and her interaction with Monsters was limited due to her superstitious aunt. To see it right in front of her...it brings back the childlike excitement she felt all those years ago when Monsters first started appearing. Her eyes are wide and held a hint of wonder as she grins back.

 

“That...is awesome!” she laughs, reaching out towards him to pet his forehead, “Can you do it again?”

 

“Heh.” The Bitty laughed as he disappeared again, only to reappear behind her.

 

“Boo.”

 

Not expecting it, she gives a short high-pitched scream before it rose into laughter, smiling widely, “Oh my God, I just - hah! Come here, you!”

 

She picks him up off the ground and cuddles him to her, feeling giddy. Magic! Real magic! Shayna’s giggles trail off when she realizes Sil is still in the room...and just watched her turn into a total dork. She clears her throat and eases him back down on the counter, biting her lip.

 

“Uhmm...that was...I just got excited ‘cause I never seen magic before,” she mumbles abashedly, her cheeks flushing a darker hue.

 

Echo’s eye light turns fuzzy around the edges, “Nah, no need ta explain. Ya were bein’ super cute.” 

 

He gives her a hug and starts to purr, making Shayna chuckle a little.

 

“He’s correct, you were quite adorable.” Sil agrees, and the human coughs away from her, still feeling mildly embarrassed.

 

“A-Anyway, we have the toothbrush, the bath stuff…” Shayna rambles to try and get off the subject, “...All that’s left is the bed.”

 

She wraps her arms around Echo to carry him over to the section quickly, sighing as she kneels down with him. Her face still feels like it’s burning, but she stubbornly focuses on the soft beds instead, which remind her of the ones you’d get for a dog. There are a few that are covered in fur, and a few that have more of a velvety interior, all covered in different patterns and colors. She’s leaning towards the latter of the two - a black bed with soft, velvet lining and white crossbones. Pretty fitting, and it balances out the hefty sum of the bath products nicely.

 

“Which one are you looking at?” she asks first, deciding to give the little guy his pick of the caboodle.

 

“I like the black one the best.”

 

He reaches out his hand to knead the soft lining, feeling the plush interior sink under his claws. He wants to make sure it’s comfortable enough...then again he would sleep on the floor with no complaints.

 

“Yeah, I really like this one.”

 

“Okay!” she smiles, glad that he liked the same one she did, and tucks the bed under one arm, while cradling her Bitty with the other, “Sil! I think we have everything!”

 

She walks back to the counter and wants to laugh at the now overly-full counter of things.

 

“Alrighty then! I’ll have your total up in a moment. First, I need you to register your Bitty, that way if he ever gets lost he will be returned to you.” 

 

Sil pulls out a three paper application and hands it over to Shayna. The Monster then pulls out a tag with a red cross and attaches it to Echo’s tag.

 

“There, now will he will be recognized as your ESA Bitty. Don’t worry about a price for the tag because it’s free. I’m even adding a Bitty help kit for you since you’re new to Bitties. It comes with snacks, a first aid kit, some winter gear like mittens and scarves, and some pamphlets to help you with any questions. My card is also in there so you can call me if you have any questions or concerns.”

 

Shayna looks over all the materials and nods, appreciating it. Ignoring the fact that Sil will be getting a whole lot of revenue from this, the cat Monster had been patient and understanding.

 

“Thank you, Sil,” she gets her check book out as she waits for the dreaded total of the items, but the next words out of her muzzle aren’t quite what she’s expecting.

 

“Your total is twenty-four dollars and fifty-five cents.”

 

Shocked, the human stares at Sil and the sheer amount of items in disbelief. There is no way this all costs under a hundred bucks, especially the bathing products! Far be it from her to look a gift-horse in the mouth, but she can’t help but squint her eyes and purse her lips.

 

“...Really?” she asks, shifting a hip out as she bows her head at her haul, “Twenty-five bucks, for all this?”

 

“Well of course, us Monsters don’t need a lot of money. Back Underground, we sold stuff for under 50g. So all of this only costs twenty-four dollars and fifty-five cents,” Sil explains.

 

...Shayna wishes she paid a little harder to that economics seminar they taught on base, because she can’t wrap her head around the conversion. However, she feels like she already pushed her luck as is and just nods. She puts her checkbook away and shells out a couple twenties instead, still a little amazed. Including the fact that she’ll be reimbursed for food and the registration later on, this is practically highway robbery!

 

“You must be doin’ really well,” Shayna chuckles, shaking her head with a smile.

 

“Well Monsters did get a lot of money for everything under the mountain.” Sil takes the money and gives her back her change as well as giving her a pen. “I need you to sign the application and give it to me before you’re all set.”

 

Right. All the gold and gems and other miscellaneous, but just as valuable treasure that laid beneath the mountain. With how much they had, most Monsters must be set for life. Shayna signs the papers with a new perspective on the matter, looking at all of the Bitty goods with a grin, and can’t help but think how badly the day had started to how right it ended.

 

“All right, Echo, looks like we’re all set,” she hands the papers back to Sil before looking at her new Bitty, “You ready to come home?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go home.” Echo smiles brightly at the thought about going to his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, both Silcatian and I have a tumblr! If you'd like to follow us:
> 
> https://silcatian.tumblr.com
> 
> https://notsafe09.tumblr.com
> 
> And, we are always looking forward to your comments! Let us know!
> 
> \----------------
> 
> Sil: Hello once again, we hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Sadly who knows when this story will update again as myself and fictionalwritings09 have lost inspiration for this story. Still I wanted to post the chapter that we had been saving for quite a while now. Maybe one day we will both find inspiration for this story and continue, but for now it's going to be on an indefinite hiatus.

**Author's Note:**

> All right, end of the chapter!
> 
> BTW, both Silcatian and I have a tumblr! If you'd like to follow us:
> 
> https://silcatian.tumblr.com
> 
> https://notsafe09.tumblr.com
> 
> And, we are always looking forward to your comments! Let us know!


End file.
